


Answer Sweetly

by cptnswnbrnes



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen Loves Leonard Snart, Continuation of another fic, M/M, cute but hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27600770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cptnswnbrnes/pseuds/cptnswnbrnes
Summary: A short continuation of Kaerith’s fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591782
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Answer Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kaerith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Ask Nicely](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591782) by [Kaerith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaerith/pseuds/Kaerith). 



Barry was still fully aware of every place that Sn-Len was touching him. 

His hand was still on his face. Barry could feel every scar and callous and, yet, the grip was the softest and most sensual grip in the world. Snart’s other hand was slowly pushing him down on the bed, and Snart’s body was slowly pushing closer to his. Warmth spread through his body, electrifying his nerves. If he hadn’t already known how to control it, he’d probably be going at super speed. 

For someone so... criminal, Len was soft with his movements... caring. It was beautiful and deliberate and everything Barry dreamed, and they were still only kissing. Barry lost the warmth of Len for a brief moment as he started to take off his clothes, removing his huge coat and the shirt underneath. Barry was about to speed away his suit, but Snart stopped him.

“Not so fast, Scarlet,” he drew. “If we’re going to do this, we’re going to enjoy every moment, and take our time. No speeding through this.”

Barry flushed red as Len pushed back his mask. It seemed silly that he still had it on, but he enjoyed Snart taking it off. Snart bent down, kissing Barry behind the ear, making his whole body shiver.

“Take it off,” he whispered in his ear before pulling away to give him space. Barry raised his body to meet Len’s instinctually before gaining back some of his senses, pulling off the top of his suit.

Barry felt like he was going to lose it when he saw how Leonard Snart was looking at him -like he was drinking him in. Snart closed the distance between them once more, kissing up his stomach, all the way to his collarbone, before licking along it. This made Barry raise his hands to Snart’s face, needing to kiss him right then and there. He pulled Snart’s face to his, kissing him hungrily. 

Snart laughed playfully -it wasn’t a laugh Barry was accustomed to hearing, as whenever Len laughed with Barry, it was taunting him, and this seemed real. He pulled away again, moving to take the rest of Barry’s suit off. “How scandalous,” Snart smirked. “The Flash and Captain Cold.”

Barry couldn’t take it anymore, grabbing his face once more, pulling his mouth to his. “A scandal I’ve dreamt about,” Barry bravely whispered into his mouth, causing Len to smirk. 

Barry flipped them over, kissing him from his mouth to the line of his pants. “Take them off,” Snart said breathily. Barry was pleased to see how flushed he looked, and couldn’t help thinking: Captain Cold, hot for the Flash.

As Barry removed Len’s pants, everything became more urgent. They rolled around for quite awhile, kissing each other, holding each other down, arching up to beg for the other’s body.

**Author's Note:**

> Readers, I hope this makes you happy in the same way it did me. 
> 
> Kaerith, I hope you liked this and that it was okay. I was inspired by your fic and wanted to write more.


End file.
